Le jour de nos fiançailles
by Veneziano58
Summary: Ludwig est un officier, la guerre fait rage là dehors alors il se doit d'abandonner sa fiancée tant aimée. SongFic sur du Germany x Fem!Italy


**Hetalia/Nyotalia, GerIta**

 _Résumé:_ Ludwig est un officier, la guerre fait rage là dehors alors il se doit d'abandonner sa fiancée tant aimée.

Chanson "Le jour de nos fiançailles" par Gérald de Palmas

* * *

Ludwig était un officier de l'armée allemande, un très haut officier. Récemment, il avait obtenu l'autorisation d'épouser la fille dont il était amoureux, une superbe italienne. Felicia avait deux longues tresses d'un joli châtain brillant, une peau de miel et deux yeux ambrés absolument superbes. C'était une jeune fille bien élevée, adorant la peinture, l'histoire de son pays, la musique et les fleurs. Ses préférées étant les marguerites, les grosses blanches. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il lui en apportait un bouquet. Or, le temps n'était plus aux rêveries amoureuses et aux fleurs. En ces années de guerre, l'Allemagne sentait sa fin venir...

 _Je croyais que j'étais du bon coté  
Les autres en face avaient tords  
En tout cas c'est ce que disait l'opinion quand elle ouvrait sa grande gueule_

Tout le monde pensait que leur Führer avait raison, qu'il était dans le vrai. Ils ne faisaient que reprendre ce qui leur avait été volé puis ensuite, de changer le monde pour le rendre meilleur. Que c'était les Alliés les fautifs, qu'ils ne faisaient que défendre leur pays... Puis en montant en grade, il avait découvert bien des choses, des choses terribles, horribles... Mais sur ça, par contre, l'opinion publique la fermait justement sa gueule.

 _Un jour vivant mais demain je serai mort  
Ma jolie fiancée va se retrouver seule  
Se retrouver seule_

Il le savait au fond, il le sentait dans sa conscience de soldat. Cette bataille serait sans doute la dernière. Il montait au front, dans ces champs boueux, de terre mêlée de sang. Le sang de ces soldats amis, de ces soldats ennemis. De tous ces hommes ayant été forcé d'abandonner leurs fiancées.

\- Felicia...

Ludwig était fou amoureux d'elle, si il le pouvait, il aurait fuit avec elle. Cependant, un déserteur serait tué sur le champ et malheureusement, sa fiancée aussi. Ou alors, il craignait le traitement qu'on pourrait lui réserver. Il pensa à elle, seule dans la maison, attendant jour après jour des nouvelles de sa part, guettant le facteur et s'inquiétant du silence venant du front. Son doux visage allait se couvrir de larmes en lisant le papier aseptisé annonçant que l'officier Ludwig Beilschmidt était mort au champ d'honneur. Non-mariée, elle ne bénéficierait même pas des aides aux veuves de guerre...

La portière de la voiture claqua puis la porte de la maison également. Affolé, le cœur battant avec force contre ses côtes, son regard bleu cherchait désespérément la silhouette de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci sortit de la cuisine, un tablier couvrant sa robe à imprimé fleuri. De suite, il la souleva dans ses bras, l'embrassant à y perdre le souffle.

 _Roule moi une pelle, saute moi au cou  
Embrasse-moi avant que je m'en aille_

L'italienne noua ses bras à son cou et répondit à ce baiser passionné, exprimant librement son amour pour lui, ses doigts jouant avec les fins cheveux blonds sur sa nuque. Ses jambes finirent par se lier à sa taille alors qu'elle le sentait marcher, puis monter les marches de l'escalier. Surprise, elle attendit une explication.

 _Tu sais on ne va pas se voir beaucoup  
Je m'en vais le jour de nos fiançailles  
Je veux m'en souvenir, je veux marquer le coup_

Felicia resserra alors sa prise sur lui, demain, le jour de leurs fiançailles, il serait parti. Parti au loin, à la guerre, à la mort peut-être... Elle retint les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, son nez frottant contre l'uniforme noir pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de son porteur. Son Ludwig, son amour depuis de si longues années... Dire qu'enfin elle pensait pouvoir être heureuse avec lui! Malgré le conflit européen... Elle avait cru, elle avait espéré...

Elle sursauta quand il la lâcha soudainement, son corps rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas. Ludwig se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

 _Ne faisons pas dans le détail  
Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme des fous  
Je m'en vais le jour de nos fiançailles_

Avant, elle n'aurait pas accepté. Ils n'auraient dû faire ça que pour leur nuit de noces, leur première véritable nuit ensemble. Ils étaient d'ailleurs dans sa chambre à elle et non à lui, sans doute car elle était la plus proche de l'escalier. Intimidée mais comprenant les angoisses de son amoureux, Felicia commença à dénouer le tablier puis laissa à Ludwig le soin de faire le reste... L'union de leurs lèvres, les caresses de leurs mains, la sensation du corps de l'autre, sans aucune restriction, enfin ressentir pleinement tout les creux et les vallées de l'autre. Découvrir et apprendre son corps en une nuit. La seule, l'unique...

Le vent soufflait fort en cet après-midi, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles mortes des grands chênes alentours. Une jeune femme s'avançait dans les allées silencieuses et désertes afin de déposer un bouquet de marguerites sur une tombe, tenant un petit paquet d'où dépassait une touffe de cheveux, bien serré contre elle.

\- Il y a un an, c'était le jour de nos fiançailles.


End file.
